Mischka & Grischka
by Lolagemeow
Summary: Just a little one shot that turned into more than a one shot about my two favorite Bond henchmen and my favourite Indiana Jones villain Irina Spalko. I hope you like it!
1. Part One

Part One

Mischka and Grischka were in their trailer at the back of the circus. They had finished their performance for the day and were now relaxing. Well Mischka was anyway. Grischka was practising with his knives. He was throwing them against one of the circus posters. It had a rather large picture of a clown on it and he didn't like clowns very much. He worked with them every day in the circus but that didn't mean to say he liked them. Mischka was watching intently as he threw each knife, muttering a number for each one and then wrenching them out and starting again. He was getting sleepy just watching him. It had been a long day performing. They loved performing and all of the cheers they got when they showed their knife throwing skills but it was a lot of work.

"Grischka, we aren't performing again for another two days, do you have to practice so much?" Mischka asked. Grischka ignored him. He was so engrossed in his knives. They could both remember when they used to throw their mothers kitchen knives around when they were young back in Russia. Their family was quite poor and couldn't afford very much so they would play with whatever they could find. Their mother and father used to tell them off but then realised that it wasn't any use so their father saved up enough money to buy them a set of ten throwing knives each. As they started to get better at it they would practice on each other which worried their parents to death. They soon realised that they weren't going to hit each other although they had come close a number of times. They performed their act in the town centre regularly at weekends and eventually joined the circus when they were old enough. They loved it there. They visited their proud parents often back in Russia.

"Grischka!" Mischka repeated louder. Grischka jumped and turned around.

"Yes?" He asked. Mischka sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I said, do you have to practice so much? You have two days break to practice! It's late, please rest" He said.

"I know but, I just worry" Grischka said. Mischka cocked his head.

"Worry about what?" He asked.

"I worry that if I don't practice enough I am going to hit you" Grischka said, looking down. Mischka shook his head.

"I know you wouldn't do that Grischka. Have you ever hit me before?" He asked. Grischka shook his head slowly.

"No, exactly. Just rest for a few moments at least!" Mischka said. Grischka nodded, leaving his knives stuck in the poster. He sat down next to his brother.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"11:00pm" Mischka answered. Grischka nodded.

"Do you want to go to bed?" He asked. Mischka shook his head.

"Do you?" Mischka asked. Grischka shook his head. With that settled, Grischka decided to get up and make himself a snack.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. Mischka thought about it for a few moments before nodding. He went to get up but Grischka stopped him.

"I'll get you something" He smiled.

"Thank you Grischka" Mischka smiled. Grischka nodded and started making some sandwiches. They were very close. Not just because they were brothers but because they were identical twins. They didn't have any other siblings. Their parents were so pleased with their two bundles of joy but soon realised that they were short of money. They couldn't bear to give them up for adoption so they used what they could. They'd always slept in the same room and when they were young, the same bed. Their parents had bought them separate beds to sleep in but they would usually come in in the morning to find them both in the same bed. They'd always felt safer if they could feel the firm grasp of the other twins hand. They would do anything for each other, even die. They still shared a room now.

"Thank you" Mischka smiled as Grischka handed him the plate. He nodded and then joined his brother. They ate in silence before Mischka broke it.

"I think that girl who does your blindfold likes you" He grinned.

"Really? What makes you think so?" Grischka asked.

"She always bites her lip when you aren't looking" Mischka smiled. Grischka looked at him for a moment before laughing.

"You can't seriously just be going on that" He laughed.

"She's always staring at you! She does like you" Mischka smiled.

"We look the same so how do you know she doesn't like you too?" Grischka grinned.

"Oh no, don't you turn this around on me! We may be identical but I am in no way a ladies man like you are!" Mischka laughed.

"Oh really? And who was trying to bring back that girl who helps you down from the target to the trailer?" Grischka laughed. Mischka shook his head.

"I just asked if she wanted to come over for a drink! Nothing more!" He cried.

"Keep telling yourself that" Grischka grinned. Just then they heard a thump against their trailer from outside.

"Did you hear that?" Mischka asked. Grischka nodded.

"I'll go and have a look" Grischka said.

"No, I have my knives with me, you don't. Stay here, if I don't come back within five minutes then come looking" Mischka said. Grischka hesitated for a moment before nodding. He didn't really want to send his brother off alone but he knew that there was no point in arguing. Mischka opened the door. Withdrawing one of his knives from his waistcoat, he crept into the darkness round to where they'd heard the thump. He heard rustling.

"Hello?" He called. When he heard no answer he wearily crept over to where the rustling came from, knife held in the air at the ready.

"I have a knife so I wouldn't bother trying anything" He called out again. He could see a shape on the floor. It wasn't moving but he could see that it was a person. He prodded it slightly. When it still didn't move he kneeled down to its level. The person was lying on their front so he flipped them over gently. He was surprised to find that it was a woman. Dressed in Russian military uniform, she had a sword strapped to her belt, pale skin, a slender figure and jet black hair cut into a bob at her jawline. She was covered in blood and bruises. Mischka gasped and quickly checked for a pulse. She was still breathing. He breathed a sigh of relief before slowly picking her up and carrying her back to the trailer.

"Grischka! Help me" Mischka called. Grischka quickly came to the door and gasped when he saw the woman lying in his brothers arms.

"Who is that? What did you do!?" Grischka cried.

"What? No! I didn't do this to her! I found her unconscious by the trailer! I don't know who she is or what happened to her. Help me for Christ sake!" Mischka cried.

"Sorry" Grischka said. He helped Mischka carry the woman over to the sofa. They lay her down carefully and sat either side of her. They kept their knives on hand ready for when she woke up. Grischka removed her sword from her belt.

"I think she's Russian" He said. Mischka nodded.

"I'll try and clean her up a bit" He said. He went into the bathroom and got a flannel and some warm water. He started to dab at her face gently, not wanting to hurt her at all.

"She's pretty" Grischka said. Mischka nodded.

"She is" He said, smiling a little. She started to wake up slowly.

"She's waking up!" Grischka whispered. Her icy blue eyes opened slowly and she sat up when she saw Mischka and Grischka. She went to reach for her sword but realised it was gone.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" She asked.

"Don't worry we're not here to hurt you! We found you unconscious by our trailer and thought you needed some help" Mischka said.

"Who are you? Am I seeing double?" The woman said. Grischka laughed a little.

"No, we're twins! I'm Grischka and this is Mischka. We're Russian just like you" He said. This made her feel a little better.

"What is your name?" Mischka asked.

"Colonel Doctor Irina Spalko" She announced proudly.

"What happened to you?" Grischka asked. Irina scowled at him.

"What does it matter to you?" She growled.

"Just wondered" He muttered.

"Can I have my sword back please?" She asked. They looked at each other. "I'm not going to do anything! Come on! Hand it over!?". Grischka got up and handed it back to her. She put it back into her sheath.

"Where the hell am I anyway?" She asked.

"The circus" Mischka said.

"Oh that's what the ridiculous music is" Irina said. They said nothing in response to that.

"Well gentleman, it's been lovely meeting you but I must be on my way" She said. She went to get up but fell straight on the floor again.

"I don't think you should do that" Grischka said.

"You should stay here for one night at least" Mischka said.

"You think I'm going to stay here with you two men?" Irina asked.

"Oh come on! We're not like that!" Grischka cried.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to let you leave in this state. Please stay, you can sleep out here if you really want to" Mischka insisted. Irina thought about it. It wouldn't be a good idea to leave in her state of disrepair. She might end up somewhere in the same position with someone who was a little less hospitable. After a while she nodded.

"Okay, but if you two try anything, I'll cut your balls off" She said.

"We won't do anything!" Grischka said.

"Yes you'd better not" She muttered. They nodded at her slowly.

"Well, we're going to bed now. You should get some rest" Mischka said. Grischka found a blanket for Irina to put over herself.

"Are you going to be warm enough?" Mischka asked. Irina nodded.

"I'll be fine, I come from Russia you know" She growled.

"Yeah so do we but we still get cold" Grischka called from the bedroom. Mischka glanced in his direction before addressing Irina once more.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright out here? I'm not trying to patronise you, I'm just concerned" Mischka said softly. Irina looked up at him. She saw the concern and sincerity in his eyes and understood.

"I'll be fine, I promise" She said, a little softer. He gave her a small smile.

"Now, if you need anything we are in that bedroom over there, don't be afraid to ask" Mischka smiled. Irina nodded. He said goodnight before getting up to go to bed.

"M-Mischka?" She called, hesitating on his name. He turned around.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Thank you" She said stiffly. He nodded an acknowledgement before retreating to the bedroom. Grischka was already in his bed. They had a separate bed each on each side of the room. The room wasn't very big with about half a metre between each bed. They didn't mind it being small, they found it comforting. Mischka got ready for bed and then got into his bed.

"Is she okay?" Grischka asked.

"I think so. I don't know what happened to her" Mischka said.

"It looks like she's been beaten up" Grischka said.

"Well, I don't think she's going to tell us anytime soon" Mischka sighed.

"No" Grischka said, looking down.

"Anyway, goodnight Grischka" Mischka said.

"Goodnight Mischka" Grischka said, turning off the light. They settled down and pulled the covers up to how they liked it. "I love you Mischka" Grischka whispered.

"I love you too Grischka" Mischka whispered back. He reached across the beds and rubbed his brother's shoulder lovingly. Grischka grasped his hand.

"I'm glad that you're my brother" Grischka smiled.

"And I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world" Mischka whispered. They said goodnight to each other and then fell asleep. In the middle of the night, Mischka couldn't sleep. He decided to get up and make himself a cup of tea. He looked over at Grischka who was sound asleep before quietly opening the bedroom door. He went over to the kitchen and started boiling the kettle, hoping not to wake Irina up. He glanced over at her. He jumped when he saw her looking back at him.

"Sorry, did I make you jump?" Irina asked.

"It's okay, can't sleep?" He asked. Irina shook her head.

"No, I'm in a bit of pain if I'm honest" She said.

"Oh, maybe some tea would help?" He asked. She nodded.

"Thank you" She said, smiling a little. He made some tea and then came over to sit by her. He handed her the cup, being careful not to spill any on her. She thanked him and took a sip.

"Is that okay?" He asked. She nodded slowly. "Good. Do you mind if I put the lamp on?" He asked. She nodded and watched as he reached over to put a lamp on.

"Is your brother asleep?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes. He's been either performing or practising for most of the day" Mischka sighed.

"You seem close" Irina said. He nodded.

"We are. We've always done everything together and we've always been very loving of each other. Some people think that the way we act towards each other is a little…strange but we don't know any different" He said. Irina smiled a little.

"I don't think it's strange. I think it's nice" She said.

"Thank you. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Mischka asked. Irina suddenly felt defensive.

"What is it to you?" She snapped. He jumped back a little.

"I'm sorry, I was just asking. I didn't mean to upset you" He murmured, looking down. Irina felt a little guilty for snapping at him, he was just trying to help her after all. She swung her legs down so that she was sitting next to him. She awkwardly put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm just in a lot of pain" She sighed. He turned to look at her and smiled a little.

"I wish I could help you. Is there anything that could take your mind off of it?" He asked.

"I don't think so. I'll just have to try and get some sleep" She said, finishing her tea. He nodded, taking that as his cue to leave. He took her cup from her and switched the lamp off. He put the cups in the sink and then took a look at Irina.

"Goodnight" He smiled.

"Goodnight" She said. He went to walk off to the bedroom but heard Irina call him. "Oh and Mischka, I have five brothers" She said with a small smile. He raised an eyebrow.

"Wow…I'll see you in the morning" He said. Then he went back into the bedroom and shut the door. He climbed into bed and heard a small voice in the darkness.

"Mischka, where did you go?" Grischka whispered.

"I couldn't sleep so I went and made a cup of tea" Mischka whispered back.

"Oh…I'm a little cold" Grischka whispered. Mischka was made aware of the cold as well.

"Would you like to come into my bed?" He whispered.

"Can I? If you don't mind" Grischka whispered. Mischka nodded.

"Come on" He smiled. He didn't care if anyone thought it was strange for two grown men to share a bed like they did. They were twins and Grischka was like his other half. They did everything together so sharing a bed was nothing.

"Thank you Mischka" Grischka smiled. He climbed in next to his brother so that they were back to back. They whispered goodnight to each other before falling asleep once more.


	2. Part Two

Part Two

Grischka woke up the next morning with his brother snuggled up to him, asleep. He smiled to himself and stroked Mischka's hair gently. He loved his brother more than life itself and if anything was to happen to him, Grischka would be devastated. They had always been inseparable since the moment they were conceived. They would always play together which was convenient for their parents because they didn't have to buy them separate toys and they would always sit together at school. If they were ever separated they would even start crying up until they were older. Putting them in separate classes was not an option as the teachers in their secondary school learnt the hard way when Mischka had turned his desk upside down and thrown his chair out of the window. Their parents found it incredibly hard to keep straight faces when they were called into the office that day. Some people tried to separate them on purpose, claiming that they would have to live their own lives eventually but they had no interest in living without each other.

Grischka decided to get up and make some breakfast. He slowly slid out of bed, trying not to wake Mischka and pulled the covers back up just how Mischka liked it. He opened the door quietly and went out into the living room. He looked over at Irina who was fast asleep as well. He marvelled at her for a second before opening the fridge and deciding what to make for breakfast. He settled on scrambled eggs on toast, their favourite. He hoped that Irina liked eggs; he didn't want to wake her up to find out. By the time he'd made breakfast, Mischka had appeared from the bedroom and was sitting at the table.

"Is Irina still asleep?" He asked. Grischka nodded.

"I hope she likes eggs" He said.

"Who doesn't?" Mischka laughed. Out of the corner of their eye they could see a head rising from the heap on the sofa. Irina had woken up.

"Oh! Morning sleeping beauty!" Grischka called cheerily. Irina scowled at him. "She doesn't take compliments well does she" Grischka muttered, putting the plates on the table. Her scowl softened when she smelt the breakfast.

"Do you like eggs?" Mischka asked. She nodded slowly. "Well there's some over here for you" He smiled. Her eyes lit up a little. She got straight out of bed and sat down opposite Mischka and Grischka.

"Thank you very much" She said.

"No problem" Grischka said. They started eating.

"So what are you planning to do?" Mischka asked Irina.

"I don't know. I'll have to find somewhere to stay for a few days until I'm back on my feet properly" She said.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Grischka asked.

"Well, I don't want to inconvenience you" Irina said.

"Believe me you wouldn't be, you can stay for as long as you like" Mischka smiled.

"As long as you don't mind, that would be great. Thank you" Irina said with a small smile. After breakfast Mischka and Grischka got ready for the day and then let Irina shower. She didn't have any other clothes so Grischka decided to track down the girl who did his blindfold seeing as she was around the same size as Irina. When knocking on the trailer door he heard a large amount of giggling and shushing from behind the door. When it finally opened he saw that she had some friends over.

"Hello Grischka, what can I do for you?" She asked, trying to be as casual as possible. After what Mischka had said the night before, Grischka could see right through her.

"I was wondering if you had any uh…spare clothes" Grischka said. He could see her eying him up and down.

"Grischka…I'm not being funny or anything but I don't think you're my size" She laughed. He heard laughing coming from inside the trailer.

"We've got a…friend over and…she picked up the wrong suitcase so she doesn't have any clothes" Grischka lied.

"Really? Oh I bet you love that don't you? I might have something lying around, wait here" She grinned. Grischka waited outside while she went off into her bedroom. She came back a few minutes later with a carrier bag full of clothes.

"Enjoy" She smiled, tossing him the clothes.

"Thank you, we really appreciate it. I'll bring them back to you when she leaves" Grischka said.

"Do you not want to stop by?" She asked.

"Oh uh…no thank you, I'll be off now" Grischka said hastily. He thanked her again before trekking back to the trailer. Mischka looked up as he came in.

"Did she have some?" He asked. Grischka nodded.

"Yes, she did. Is Irina still in the shower?" He asked. Mischka nodded.

"I gave her my bathrobe to put on until we could get hold of some clothes" He said. Grischka sat down next to his brother and put his head in his hands. Mischka put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently. "Did she make any comments?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's so obvious about it and her friends were there, making her worse" Grischka said.

"Do you not like her back?" Mischka asked. Grischka shook his head.

"She's not really my type of girl" He said.

"I understand. I can talk to her if you want?" Mischka smiled.

"Would you? Thank you" Grischka smiled.

"No problem" Mischka smiled, hugging his brother. Just then, they heard the shower stop and the door open. Irina came out wearing Mischka's bathrobe.

"Did you manage to find anything?" She asked. Grischka tossed her the bag of clothes.

"Thank you" She said. She went back into the bathroom and changed into some jeans and a tank top. When she came out of the bathroom Grischka was practising with his knives again. She went over and sat next to Mischka. Although she had only met him the night before, she was becoming rather fond of him. She wasn't used to being fond of anyone.

"You look nice" Mischka smiled.

"Thank you, so do you and your brother" She said. Grischka looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"What do you want to do today?" Mischka asked.

"Well what are you doing today?" Irina asked.

"Nothing at the moment" Mischka said.

"Oh well, what is there to do around here?" Irina asked.

"Well Grischka and I like to go and sit by the river in the sun sometimes" Mischka said. Irina nodded.

"That sounds nice actually" She said.

"Grischka do you want to come?" Mischka asked.

"Yeah, I'll bring my knives" Grischka said. Mischka already had his in his waistcoat. Irina strapped her belt around her waist with her sword attached to it. They walked to the river which was just through the woods at the back of their trailer. Grischka pinned up the poster that he used as his target against a tree and continued practising while Mischka and Irina sat down by the river together. He eyed her sword.

"What do you do with that? If you don't mind me asking" Mischka asked.

"It was my weapon of choice when I became a Colonel. I studied classical fencing when I was younger" She said. Mischka was impressed.

"Can I see it?" He asked. She nodded and took it out of her sheath. Grischka watched on closely. He was very protective of his brother.

"It's nice" Mischka said.

"Thank you, I used to have a saber, a foil and a dagger as well but they were…lost" Irina said with a hint of sadness.

"I'm guessing it means a lot to you" Mischka said, handing it back to her. She nodded slowly. "My knives mean a lot to me too, almost as much as my brother" He said, calling the last bit out with a grin. Grischka laughed. Irina smiled a little. She had never smiled so much. She was really enjoying being around them. Especially Mischka.

"So whereabouts in Russia are you from?" Mischka asked.

"Well I was born in Ukraine but I was brought up in Kazan" She said.

"Oh, Grischka and I are from near there" Mischka said. After a few more moments of silence Irina spoke again.

"So what's it like being an identical twin?" She asked.

"I love it. I would be nowhere without Grischka. I love him to pieces. I would do anything for him. It's nice because you always have someone to talk to and be friends with and at school as well, no one would bully us because we always stuck together" Mischka smiled.

"That sounds nice" Irina said. He looked at her.

"Were you close to your brothers?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No. I wasn't" She said. He could have sworn he saw her shudder. Not wanting to press the matter any further, he changed the subject.

"So are you trained in anything else?" He asked.

"Yes I have a doctorate in science and parapsychology and I trained with Nepalese monks. Oh and I'm also trained in martial arts" She said. He seemed intrigued by this.

"Really? Martial arts? That must be…useful" Mischka said.

"It is, very useful" She said. They sat in silence and just watched the river. Mischka looked over at her. She was so beautiful, it made his heart ache. What he didn't realise was that every time he looked away she was watching him too. The kindness that he had shown her was a first for her. He and his brother didn't really know her that well and they welcomed her with open arms. Not to mention how handsome they were. She found herself becoming more attached to Mischka. She did like Grischka as well, just not in the same way.

"Hey Mischka! I'm going to go back to the trailer and make some lunch, do you guys want me to bring it out here?" Grischka asked.

"Yes please, thank you Grischka" Mischka smiled. Grischka nodded and walked back to the trailer, leaving Mischka and Irina alone. With her arms not being covered he could see all of the cuts and bruises on her arms.

"How are you feeling today? Do they still hurt?" He asked. She nodded.

"A little bit but…talking to you takes my mind off of it" She said, looking down.

"Really? I'm glad about that" Mischka smiled. She nodded, looking into his eyes. He was mesmerised by her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No not at all. I was just…I was just…thinking" He said. She cocked her head.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked. He shook his head, too frightened to tell her what he was thinking.

"I couldn't possibly tell you" He murmured.

"Mischka! Come on, spit it out!" She barked. He started fidgeting uncomfortably.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are" He said, trying his best to avoid his eyes. Irina was lost for words for a few moments. That was a first for her.

"You really think that?" She asked.

"Yes. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" Mischka smiled. She looked down as she felt a small smile crossing her lips.

"Well um…thank you. You are very handsome" She said awkwardly. She was not used to giving compliments but it was the truth. Her heart seemed to beat a little faster every time she looked at him. He smiled at her with a look of surprise on his face.

"Thank you" He said. It was suddenly brought to their attention how close their hands were to each other. Mischka slowly reached a finger over to stroke the back of Irina's hand. She looked down and then looked up at him before gently grasping his hand in hers. Just then they heard a voice behind them.

"Hey lovebirds! I've got some lunch" Grischka called. Mischka turned around and laughed. Irina couldn't help but laugh as well. Grischka had made some sandwiches and brought some crisps.

"Thank you Grischka" Mischka smiled.

"Yes thank you" Irina said.

"That's okay. I'm not sure if I should have left you two alone though" Grischka joked. They both laughed.

"We were just talking" Mischka said.

"Okay Mischka I'll pretend to believe that just for you" Grischka said with a wink. That night Irina was tucked up on the sofa again. Grischka had gone into the bedroom to get ready for bed.

"Are you going to be alright out here again? It wasn't too cold last night was it?" Mischka asked.

"I'll be fine Mischka" She smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm just concerned that's all" Mischka said.

"I know but I was okay last night wasn't I?" She said. He nodded. "Well then, you have nothing to worry about"

"Will you call me if you need anything?" He asked.

"I promise I will" She said. He nodded.

"Okay then, goodnight" He smiled.

"Goodnight Mischka" She smiled. He turned the light off and went into the bedroom with his brother. Grischka was already in bed with a massive grin on his face.

""rischka was already in bed with a massive grin on his face.

What's the matter with you?" Mischka asked with a small laugh.

"Nothing! It's just nice to see my brother so happy" Grischka smiled. Mischka raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Come on Mischka! Every time you look at her your eyes light up and you're just so happy when you're around her. It's nice to see" Grischka smiled. Mischka looked down.

"She's a very lovely woman I suppose" Mischka said.

"Do you like her?" Grischka asked. Mischka looked at him before sitting on his bed.

"I can't be sure" Mischka said.

"You were holding her hand earlier Mischka" Grischka said.

"So? Friends hold hands don't they?" Mischka laughed.

"Mischka, even we don't hold hands and we're twins" Grischka said.

"She's very beautiful and she can be very nice when she hasn't got a face like a slapped backside" Mischka said.

"Yes she is very…highly strung" Grischka said. Mischka nodded.

"I like talking to her when she isn't snapping my head off" He said.

"I think she's taken to you. She's probably just being defensive. She doesn't know us that well and something tells me she's had a lot of bad experiences before so I wouldn't take it personally. You're an amazing brother and I think you'd make an even better boyfriend. She would be the luckiest woman in the world to have you" Grischka smiled, putting a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Thank you Grischka. You're an amazing brother too" Mischka smiled.

"Come here, I love you" Grischka said, bringing his brother in for a hug.

"I love you too" Mischka smiled. They patted each other's backs before breaking away and going to bed.

"Goodnight Mischka" Grischka whispered.

"Goodnight Grischka" Mischka whispered.


	3. Part Three

Part Three

In the night Mischka became restless again. He had woken up at around 3:00am and could not get back to sleep. All he could think about was Irina and how badly he found himself wanting her next to him. Every time he looked at her his heart almost skipped a beat. He had only known her for two days but he had already fallen for her. He loved just sitting with her and talking to her, even if she could be nasty sometimes. He decided to see get up and see if she was awake. He slipped out as quietly as he could and crossed over to the sofa where Irina was.

"Can't sleep again Mischka?" He heard a voice murmur. He smiled as he saw her lifting her head from her blankets.

"No I can't" He sighed. She sat up and patted the seat next to her.

"Would you like some blankets?" She asked.

"Would you mind?" He asked. She shook her head and pulled the blankets over both of them.

"Why can't you sleep?" She asked.

"I was just thinking about things" He whispered with a smile. She laughed a little.

"You do a lot of thinking don't you Mischka" She whispered. He nodded.

"Maybe too much for my own good" He smiled. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I'm generally a light sleeper so I don't drift off so easily" She said. He nodded. "Is Grischka asleep?"

"Yes, he's always fast asleep when I can't sleep so I don't usually have any company. I don't like to disturb him" Mischka smiled.

"Well you have some company now" Irina smiled. He could see that one of the straps on her tank top had slipped down a little so he reached over and pulled it back up for her. His fingers brushed up against her shoulder making her smile.

"You know, most men try to pull them down" She whispered.

"I'm not like most men" Mischka smiled.

"No you're not, you're a lot nicer" She said, touching his cheek gently.

"Thank you" He smiled.

"So do you have a lot of experience with women?" She asked.

"Only a little bit" He laughed. She leaned her head on the back of the sofa looking into his eyes.

"You're a very handsome man Mischka, I appreciate your kindness" She smiled.

"Thank you, you're a very beautiful woman" He smiled, touching her hair gently. She smiled and yawned. "Are you tired?" She nodded slowly.

"A little bit" She whispered.

"Would you like me to go?" He asked.

"You can stay if you want to, I'd like the company. I wouldn't usually admit this to anyone but…I feel safer when you are around" She said awkwardly.

"Really? Well I can stay for as long as you like" He smiled.

"That would be nice" She smiled. She lay down so that her head was next to his lap.

"Goodnight Mischka" She whispered.

"Goodnight Irina" He whispered. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep while Mischka watched her intently. He listened until her breathing became sound and then he pressed a gently kiss to her forehead. He made sure that she was tucked in nicely before going back into the bedroom. He looked over at Grischka who was still fast asleep even though his blankets had fallen on the floor. Mischka smiled to himself as he picked them up and tucked Grischka back in.

"I love you Grischka" He whispered before returning back to his own bed and falling asleep again. The next morning Grischka was the first to wake up. He smiled at Mischka who was still asleep before getting up and venturing into the living room where Irina was sat up looking at him.

"Morning" He smiled cheerily. He was surprised when she smiled back at him.

"Morning" She said.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes please" She said, getting up and coming to sit at the table. He made them both a cup of tea in silence before bringing the cups over to the table and handing one to Irina.

"There you go" He smiled.

"Thank you" She said, taking it from him. After more silence Irina spoke again.

"Is Mischka still asleep?" She asked. Grischka nodded.

"Yes, he's been sleeping in a lot recently" He said.

"That's probably because he can't sleep at night" Irina said.

"Maybe. I do hear him get up in the night" Grischka said. Irina smiled to herself.

"Yes he does get up in the night. It's quite reassuring actually" She said. Grischka nodded.

"I'm glad you're out here to keep him company" He said. She nodded.

"You two are very close" She said. Grischka nodded.

"Yes, very close. I love him more than anything else in the world" He smiled.

"He is a lovely man and so are you" Irina smiled.

"Thank you and you are a lovely woman. Mischka is very fond of you" Grischka said.

"I am fond of him too, he is so kind and such a gentleman. Has he had any girlfriends?" Irina said.

"He's had a couple of women here and there but no one serious" He said.

"And what about you?" She asked.

"The same really. No one serious. What about you?" He grinned. She scoffed.

"I'm too busy for men" She said.

"Even for my brother?" He asked.

"Now him I might be able to make time for" She said. Grischka smiled.

"You like him?" He asked. She nodded slowly.

"As I said, he is a lovely man" She said.

"If you are going to make time for him then please promise me and swear to god that you won't hurt him or break his heart because I love him so much and he doesn't deserve that" Grischka pleaded.

"I would never dream of hurting him. I promise you that" She smiled. He nodded.

"I'll hold you to that because if you do break his heart I'll break your face" He laughed.

"Oh so you're a woman beater?" She asked with a small smile.

"No not usually but I will do anything for my brother so remember that" He said. She nodded.

"I will" She grinned. Just then they heard the bedroom door click open. Mischka appeared half asleep in the doorway.

"Morning" He smiled.

"Morning" They said.

"Do you mind if I make some breakfast? I'm starving" Mischka asked. They nodded. "Same as yesterday?"

"Oh yes please that was good" Irina smiled. Grischka nodded in agreement. After breakfast Grischka went off to have a shower and get ready. Mischka moved to sit next to Irina making her smile a little.

"When do you start performing again?" Irina asked Mischka.

"Tomorrow" He said. He saw a small hint of sadness in her eyes. "Everything okay?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder and rubbing it gently.

"Everything is fine" She murmured, smiling a little when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I can tell that it is not. Please, you can tell me" He said softly. She looked into his eyes.

"I…I…um…I'll miss you" She muttered awkwardly.

"What? You're coming with me!" He said.

"Am I?" She asked.

"Yes! You didn't think we were just going to leave you did you?" Mischka cried.

"I wasn't prepared to guess. Thank you" She smiled, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He smiled back at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. He nuzzled her forehead with his nose before placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Mischka?" Irina murmured into his neck.

"Yes?" Mischka replied.

"I think you've stolen my heart" She whispered back with a small kiss on his neck. He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Really? Well I think you've stolen mine too" He smiled. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before they couldn't take it any longer. Mischka moved in and then Irina until their lips joined in a passionate kiss. Irina wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. He ran his hands up and down her back as he kissed her.

"That was nice" Irina whispered breathlessly as they pulled away.

"It was nice…very nice" Mischka whispered in her ear before going in again once more.

"You're a good kisser" Irina murmured into his neck when they pulled away again.

"So are you" He smiled, burying his nose into her hair. She ran one of her hands up and down his chest as he lay back and let her snuggle into him. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair gently. They heard the shower turn off and the door click open as Grischka appeared.

"Oh hello" He said with a massive grin on his face.

"Hello Grischka" Mischka smiled.

"Is my handsome brother actually getting some romance or am I dreaming?" Grischka laughed. Irina smiled at him. "And is that a smile I see on your face!? Wow this is all too much for me, I think I'm going to have to leave" He added with a wink to his brother. Mischka laughed.

"Why don't you go and see your blindfold girl? I'm sure she'd love it if you popped in for a chat" He laughed.

"You know what? I might just do that. Thank you for the kind advice my darling brother, I shall see you later" Grischka grinned. He waved a goodbye and then left, leaving Irina and Mischka alone.

"So Mischka…what do you want to do?" Irina purred. He looked into her eyes with a devilish grin.

"Well Irina what do you want to do?" He grinned.

"Well…" She trailed off as her fingers wondered to the buttons on his shirt.

"Oh…I see" He whispered in her ear. Suddenly he swept her up in his arms and kissed her, making her squeal in delight. He carried her into the bedroom.

"Am I right in thinking that I won't be sleeping on the sofa tonight?" She asked.

"Yes" He smiled. Then the door shut. Meanwhile, Grischka was getting ready to knock on the blindfold girl's door. He took a deep breath before knocking. He never knew what was going to come out of the experience. He heard some shuffling around before the door opened.

"Oh hello Grischka! How are you on this fine day?" She said a little over enthusiastically.

"Um hello, I'm fine thank you. How are you?" He asked.

"Well I am much better now that you are standing on my trailer step! Hah! See what I did there?" She laughed.

"Oh yes, very funny" He smiled.

"So what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Well I just thought I'd pop round for a chat" He said. Her eyes lit up a little.

"Oh! Well you've come at the right time because I am all alone" She said. He nodded.

"Thank you" He said. She invited him in.

"You can sit where you want. Would you like a drink?" She asked.

"If you're making one, please" He smiled. She nodded and made some drinks. He watched her from the sofa. She was very pretty he had to admit. Maybe he could get to know her a little. She brought the drinks over and sat down next to him.

"Are you nervous about performing tomorrow?" She asked.

"No not at all. Performing doesn't scare me" He smiled.

"Do you ever worry that you're going to…miss one day?" She asked. He looked down a little.

"All the time. That's why I practice so much" He said. She put a hand on his shoulder, surprising him a little.

"I'm sure it will be okay" She smiled. He nodded.

"Well I've never hit him before" He said.

"Talking of Mischka, where is he? It's very rare to see you two apart" She said.

"Oh he's back at the trailer with his lady friend" Grischka said.

"Oh really? And you don't have one?" She asked.

"No I don't" Grischka said. Her eyes lit up again.

"Would you like one?" She asked. He could see where this was going.

"Well…" He couldn't think of anything to say in response to that.

"I'm sorry. I'm being too forward" She sighed.

"No it's okay" He smiled.

"No it's not because every time I get a chance to talk to you I always blow it by scaring you away" She said, looking down. She buried her face in her hands as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh please don't cry! You've never scared me away" He said softly.

"But you're always in a rush to get away from me" She murmured into her hands.

"It's not you! I'm just always doing something at the moment. Visitors take a lot of looking after" He smiled. He moved closer to her and gently pulled her hands away from her eyes. He wiped her tears away gently, looking into her eyes.

"I'm such an idiot" She whispered.

"No you're not. Crying is not a weakness, even I cry sometimes" He said.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded slowly.

"Would you like a hug?" He asked.

"Yes please" She smiled. He held his arms out and hugged her gently. "I really like you Grischka" She whispered.

"I know you do" He smiled, laughing a little.

"Thank you for being so kind and understanding Grischka. You really are a lovely man. That is…when you're not chasing people through the woods with your knives" She laughed.

"Thank you" He laughed. Then they spent the next two hours just talking to each other.


	4. Part Four

Part Four

Irina and Mischka were led in Mischka's bed kissing each other. She lay on top of him with her head on his bare chest while he ran his hand up and down her bare back.

"Did you enjoy that?" Irina asked. Mischka nodded.

"Yes I did" He smiled.

"I should hope so! You were screaming the place down" Irina grinned.

"So were you" He said.

"Well you are a very passionate lover" She whispered as she kissed him.

"Oh Mischka! Getting rough now are you? Well it's about time" She laughed.

"You are pushing your luck young lady" He grinned, leaning down and kissing her. He moved down to kiss her neck gently while she stroked his bare back.

"I wonder what Grischka is doing" She whispered.

"Well for all we know he might be doing the same thing as us" He laughed.

"Maybe" Irina smiled. He rubbed his nose against hers gently and nuzzled her. She sighed contentedly and wrapped her arms tightly around him, enjoying the feeling of his warm skin against hers.

"You're a very beautiful woman" He smiled.

"You're a very handsome man" She smiled.

"I think maybe we'd better get some clothes on before Grischka comes in" Mischka said.

"Oh Mischka! But I want to snuggle with you" Irina whined.

"You can snuggle with me with your clothes on as well" He smiled, kissing her gently on the lips before climbing out of bed. Irina lay in bed for a minute just admiring him. He turned around and caught her watching him.

"What are you looking at?" He laughed.

"Your amazing body" She smiled. He shook his head with a grin.

"Well get out of bed and get dressed so I can look at yours too" He smiled. She raised an eyebrow before slipping out of bed and walking over to him until her chest was touching his. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss, grabbing his lips with hers. She bit his lip a little when she pulled away.

"That was a nice kiss" He whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a moment. She snuggled into his chest, inhaling his scent.

"You smell nice" She murmured into his skin.

"Thank you. We should really get some clothes on now" He laughed. She kissed him on the cheek one last time before they got dressed again. Then they went out into the living room and sat on the sofa together.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much" Mischka said, stroking some of the cuts and bruises on her arm. She shook her head.

"Not at all" She said. He leaned down and kissed them gently, being careful not to hurt her.

"Who did this to you?" He whispered. She looked into his eyes, deciding whether or not trust him. "You can trust me" He smiled, almost as if he had read her mind.

"It was my brother" She murmured, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Your brother!? Why would he want to do that?" Mischka cried. He was shocked. He would never dream of hurting Grischka on purpose. Of course when they were younger they might have play fought or fallen out over stupid things and taken a swing at each other but they would never hurt each other like that.

"My family are…not very nice people. They did not want a girl so they hate me" Irina said.

"Did he attack you?" Mischka asked.

"Yes we were in the army together. Not on purpose because my family kicked out when I was fourteen. I say we WERE in the army together because he jumped me while we were on a mission around here and he thinks I'm dead. He's telling the KGB that I was killed in an accident which means that I can't go back" She explained.

"Can't you go and tell them what he did to you? Won't he be punished?" Mischka asked.

"No because no one will listen to a stupid little woman" Irina said. Mischka shook his head.

"Well they should because you are most certainly not stupid" He said, kissing her cheek. She snuggled into his neck.

"Thank you Mischka" She whispered. She lay her head on his chest and enjoyed his warmth. She let her hand rest next to her face on his chest and nuzzled into the warmth. He smiled at her and grasped her hand gently. He wrapped his free arm around her and kissed the top of her head. They held onto each other tightly, not wanting to let go. He moved reached his arm around so that he could stroke her cheek.

"You have soft skin" He whispered.

"Thank you" She smiled, closing her eyes. They just stayed snuggled up to each other in silence. After a while Mischka could hear that Irina was breathing soundly. He looked down to see her fast asleep on his chest. He smiled to himself and kissed the top of her head.

"So beautiful" He murmured. He stroked her hair and snuggled her close. "You're the best thing that happened to me since my twin brother" He whispered. She stirred in her sleep and snuggled into his chest further. The door opened and Grischka stepped in. He smiled when he saw Irina asleep on his brother's chest.

"Hello" He whispered.

"Hello, how did it go?" Mischka asked.

"It went well thank you. I can see your time has been spent well" Grischka smiled.

"It has" Mischka grinned. Grischka eyed him carefully.

"Mischka…I know that look!" He laughed.

"What look?" Mischka asked innocently.

"The look that says you've done something interesting that you're not letting on about" Grischka said.

"I wouldn't have any idea what you are talking about because I always tell you everything" Mischka said. Grischka nodded.

"Okay, so you won't mind if I go into the bedroom?" Grischka asked. Mischka said nothing as he got up and opened the bedroom door. "I knew it!" He grinned when he saw the messy bed.

"What?" Mischka asked.

"You got laid!" Grischka laughed. Mischka shook his head.

"Not at all! We just…had a nap" He said. Grischka laughed.

"Yeah okay" Grischka said, sitting down next to his brother. They sat in silence for a moment then Grischka suddenly leant over and kissed Mischka on the cheek. Mischka looked at him with a smile.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For being the most amazing brother in the universe and because I love you more than anything" Grischka smiled.

"Well in that case I love you too" Mischka smiled, kissing him back. Grischka looked down at Irina.

"She's a very beautiful woman" He smiled. Mischka nodded.

"She is. I can't believe someone would hurt her like this" He murmured, stroking her back gently.

"Some people are just cruel" Grischka grimaced.

"They are" Mischka said, his voice wavering. Grischka looked at him and saw that his eyes were filled with tears.

"Mischka are you okay?" He said softly, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I just…I care about her so much and I couldn't imagine ever laying a finger on her. It just hurts me that someone would" He whispered. Grischka gently wiped his tears and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay Mischka; she has you to protect her and me. I wouldn't let anyone touch her just like you would" He whispered. Mischka nodded.

"Thank you brother" He smiled with a sniff.

"You're welcome. I love you" Grischka said.

"I love you too" Mischka smiled. Just then, Irina's eyes fluttered open. She yawned and stretched on his chest. "Hello again beautiful" Mischka smiled.

"Hello handsome" She smiled, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Don't mind me!" Grischka laughed.

"Sorry Grischka it's just your brother is so unbelievably handsome that I find it hard resist him" Irina grinned, stroking Mischka's cheek.

"Well he does share his brother's good looks" Grischka smiled.

"Of course brother" Mischka smiled.

"Well if you don't mind, I'm going to make some lunch" Grischka said, getting up and walking over to the kitchen.

"Do you think he minds us being like this in front of him?" Irina whispered. Mischka shook his head.

"He's just playing" He smiled. Irina nodded.

"Good because I don't think I could last all day without doing this" She whispered, kissing his neck gently. She let her kisses creep up his neck to his lips. He tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her passionately.

"If you carry on like this Irina I might have to carry you off to the bedroom again" Mischka whispered seductively.

"That would be lovely" Irina murmured into his chest.

"Well you can have fun doing that after lunch" Grischka laughed. After lunch Grischka started practising with his knives again while Mischka and Irina went and sat by the river together.

"Do you ever have to leave?" Mischka whispered, grasping her hand gently. She looked into his eyes.

"Not if you don't want me to" She smiled.

"I don't want you to leave. You're too precious to me" He smiled as he kissed her. They lay down on the grass together and snuggled up to each other. Irina undid some of the buttons on Mischka's shirt so that she could kiss his bare chest and snuggle into him.

"My clothes really don't last long on me when you're around do they" Mischka smiled. She shook her head slowly.

"No they don't" She whispered in his ear before kissing along his jaw.

"Well I'm certainly not complaining" He grinned. She got on top of him and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm not too heavy for you am I?" She asked.

"No you're not" He smiled. He lifted her chin up gently so that he could kiss her neck. She closed her eyes as he reached a hand up her shirt so that he could stroke her bare back.

"That's nice" She murmured, stroking his chest. She kissed his lips and laughed as he flipped her over onto her back and got on top of her. He kissed her some more before moving down and lifting her shirt up a little to expose her bare stomach. He kissed it gently making her smile.

"You like giving kisses don't you" She smiled.

"Yes I do. Especially to you" He grinned. He lay back down next to her and held his arms out. She slid into them and looked into his eyes. He started to play with her hair while she buried her nose into his chest and inhaled his scent.

"You make me feel a way I've never felt before Mischka" Irina whispered.

"Really? Well I've never felt for anyone like I feel for you" He smiled, kissing her.

"Do you know what I really want to do right now?" She asked.

"What?" He asked. She whispered something in his ear that made him widen his eyes. "Irina Spalko you are a very naughty girl!" He grinned.

"Not as naughty as you were earlier" She purred.

"You are just awful" He laughed. He kissed her cheeks, nose, forehead and lips gently.

"It's very hot today don't you want to take your shirt off?" Irina asked. Mischka raised an eyebrow.

"You're subtle aren't you" He grinned.

"No one ever got anywhere with just hints" Irina said, letting her fingers brush his buttons slowly.

"I'll take my shirt off if…" He whispered something in her ear.

"Oh wow Mischka you are very naughty" She cried.

"Will you do that for me?" He asked.

"Of course my darling" She smiled. He reached around her and started to undo his buttons. Irina helped him pull his shirt off and then lay her head back down on his bare chest.

"Happy now?" He asked.

"Very" She whispered, kissing his bare skin gently.

"I'm glad about that" He smiled.

"You have soft skin" She murmured.

"Thank you, so do you" He said, kissing the top of her head.

"I could lie like this all day with you" She whispered.

"Me too" He smiled.

"I feel bad about Grischka" She said.

"Why?" Mischka asked.

"Well I don't want him to feel left out. You two do everything together and I don't want to get in the way of that" Irina said.

"Don't you worry about him, he's happy in there practising with his knives. He's in his own little world" Mischka smiled.

"Okay well if you two ever want to do anything together don't worry about leaving me at the trailer on my own. I like seeing you together" She smiled. Mischka laughed.

"What? Why?" He laughed.

"I'm not used to seeing such love between two siblings. The love you two have for each other is lovely" She smiled.

"Thank you. It makes me sad that you never experienced that kind of love" He said.

"It's okay" She smiled. He kissed her on the lips gently and hugged her close to his skin.

"You don't mind sharing that tiny bed with me do you?" Mischka asked.

"Of course not! The smaller the better because the smaller the bed is the closer I have to be to you" She whispered.

"You like me that much huh?" Mischka smiled.

"Yes I do. I wouldn't be led like this with you if I didn't and I certainly wouldn't have slept with you" She smiled, kissing his chest.

"Well I am very flattered" He smiled. Irina slid her hand from his chest down to his stomach and back again while he did the same to her back. They heard footsteps behind them as Grischka approached. They sat up quickly.

"Oh am I interrupting something?" Grischka asked.

"Not at all" Irina smiled.

"I can go back if you want. I just came out to…check on you" He said.

"No you can join us if you want" Mischka smiled. Irina nodded. Grischka smiled and sat down next to Mischka.

"Thank you. I hope you don't mind" He said.

"Of course not, you're my brother" Mischka smiled, wrapping an arm around him.

"Mischka…why are you topless?" Grischka asked.

"Ask her" Mischka laughed pointing at Irina.

"I just told him that seeing as it was a rather hot day he might be inclined to remove his shirt" Irina smiled. Grischka rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure" He smiled. Mischka gave Irina and Grischka a kiss on the cheek each and wrapped his arms around them.

"I've got my two favourite people in the universe with me" He smiled. He was the happiest man in the world.


	5. Part Five

Part Five

After dinner and some passionate love making in the shower, Irina and Mischka cuddled up on the sofa together. Grischka was still practising with his knives. He always became more meticulous and conscious of practising the night before they had to perform.

"You know Mischka, I could always help you practise for tomorrow" Irina smiled. He stared at her blankly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well I don't mind tying you up and…" Grischka cut her off quickly.

"I think we'll save that one for later thank you very much, preferably when I am not in the room" He grinned. Mischka laughed.

"Is there a bit of jealousy there Grischka?" He asked.

"Absolutely not! I have plenty of things to keep me occupied, I do not need women in my life" Grischka cried.

"What about the blindfold girl?" Mischka asked.

"She is just a friend. She will not be paying a visit of that sort to our trailer anytime soon" Grischka said.

"There's nothing to stop you from paying a visit of that kind to her trailer though is there?" Mischka laughed. Grischka shook his head.

"You are awful Mischka" He laughed.

"I'm your brother, that's what I'm here for" Mischka smiled.

"And what a lovely brother you are" Grischka smiled. Irina smiled at them. She loved watching them together and seeing the love that they had for each other. She could only wish that she had experienced that. It filled her with a hint of sadness at the same time. She awoke from her daydream when she felt Mischka kiss her nose.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" He whispered to her. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Never been better" She said.

"Good, are you tired?" Mischka asked. She nodded slowly.

"A little" She said.

"You can go to bed if you want" He smiled. She nodded.

"I might just do that if you don't mind" She said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked.

"Why don't you spend some time with your brother?" She smiled.

"That would be nice actually, if you don't mind" He said.

"Of course, I'll see you later" She said, kissing Mischka and giving a little wave to Grischka.

"Goodnight Irina" Grischka smiled. She nodded a response and went into the bedroom.

"Grischka?" Mischka asked.

"Yes" Grischka said, throwing his knives.

"Will you play some cards with me?" Mischka asked with a smile. Grischka smiled back at him.

"Of course I will" He smiled, pulling his knives back out and sliding them one by one back into his waistcoat. He came and sat down at the table with Mischka. "What do you want to play?" He asked.

"Why don't we go back to when we were kids and play snap" Mischka laughed. Grischka grinned.

"Oh yes, I have fond memories of that" He laughed. They started playing their game and Grischka immediately brought Irina up. "So you really like Irina?" Grischka smiled.

"Yes I do. She's beautiful and she has a…interesting personality. I think I'm falling in love with her" Mischka said with a small smile. Grischka nodded.

"I'm glad you've found someone to love like that. As a brother I can only do so much" Grischka smiled.

"Yes but no one could replace my darling brother" Mischka said.

"And no one could replace you either" Grischka smiled.

"Not even blindfold girl?" Mischka asked.

"Not remotely" Grischka said.

"What went on with that anyway?" Mischka asked.

"Well I went round there and she kept hitting on me. Then she realised she was being too forward, burst into tears and apologised so I gave her a hug and told her it was okay" Grischka said.

"Aww poor thing! She really likes you Grischka" Mischka said.

"Apparently so" Grischka said.

"What do you think of her?" Mischka asked.

"She's pretty, I'll give her that. Maybe I should just get to know her" Grischka said. Mischka nodded.

"I think that would be a good idea. Why don't you ask her out on a date after the performance tomorrow?" Mischka asked.

"I could but where would I take her?" Grischka asked.

"I don't know, walk her around the trailers or sit by the river. I'm sure she'd love anything as long as she was spending time with you" Mischka smiled. Grischka nodded.

"I might just do that. We leave here the day after tomorrow though don't we?" Grischka asked.

"Yes we do" Mischka said.

"Is Irina coming with us?" Grischka asked.

"Yes I think so. She promised she wouldn't leave and I think she wants to get as far away from here as possible" Mischka said.

"She's probably scared that her attacker will come back" Grischka said. Mischka nodded.

"Yeah" He said with a slight shudder.

"Are you okay Mischka?" Grischka asked.

"Yes…I just don't like the thought of anyone hurting Irina again like that" Mischka said. Grischka nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for bringing it up" He said.

"It's okay Grischka" Mischka smiled, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Hey I was thinking, why don't I sleep out here tonight? I think you should be able to spend some alone time with Irina, especially while she's settling in" Grischka smiled.

"Really? You wouldn't mind? I mean I don't want to push you out or anything" Mischka said.

"Of course I wouldn't mind!" Grischka smiled.

"Thank you Grischka, you are an amazing brother" Mischka smiled.

"You too Mischka" Grischka smiled. They played cards for over an hour and then decided to go to bed.

"Goodnight Grischka" Mischka smiled, leaning down and kissing his brother on the cheek.

"Goodnight Mischka, I love you" Grischka smiled.

"Love you too" Mischka said, before retreating into the bedroom. He quietly got ready for bed and then slipped in next to Irina. She was led on her side facing the wall breathing softly. He gently kissed along her bare arm and up along her neck before lying down and pulling her close to him. He snuggled into her back and wrapped his arms around her to grasp her hand. He pressed one more kiss to the back of her neck before nuzzling into her and falling asleep. Later on in the night he woke up as he always did. He looked down at Irina to find her awake as well.

"I really shouldn't have gone to bed so early" She whispered.

"Can you not sleep sweetheart?" He whispered back at her. She shook her head.

"No but luckily I have a very handsome man in bed with me so it shouldn't be so awful" She said with a small smile. He grinned before leaning down and kissing her on the lips passionately.

"You're so beautiful" He whispered, in her ear.

"Thank you Mischka so are you" She smiled.

"Do you want some kisses?" He asked. She nodded eagerly and let him straddle her. She put her hands above her head on the pillow and smiled as he started kissing any bare skin that he could get a hold of. He pulled her tank top up and kissed her stomach gently again and again. She stroked his hair gently and made contented noises to herself making him smile. "Do you like that?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes I do Mischka. Your hair is so curly" She whispered with a small smile. He chuckled to himself a little.

"It's always been that way, since I was a baby" He smiled.

"I bet you were a sweet little thing" She smiled.

"Well I can't really remember that far back" He grinned.

"You're funny Mischka" She smiled. As he was kissing her he came across some faded bruises on her stomach.

"Irina?" He whispered.

"Yes" She replied.

"I promise I will never let anything happen to you again. I will protect you until the day I die and even after if I can. Grischka will do the same" He whispered.

"Thank you Mischka" She whispered. He moved back up to her level and kissed her on the lips gently before lying back down beside her. She snuggled up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I like snuggling with you Mischka, you're nice and warm"

"You too Irina. Are you feeling any sleepier?" He asked. She shook her head. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Hmmm…tell me some stories" She whispered, pressing her nose into his shoulder.

"About what?" He asked.

"When you and Grischka were young" She whispered.

"Hmmmm let me think…well, if either one of us got scared in the middle of the night we would tell each other stories and we both loved having our cheeks stroked so we would do that to comfort each other. Grischka also used to like having his back tickled, I think he still does actually and if we got really frightened we would creep into our mother and fathers room and they would put us in the middle of them and snuggle us. Our mother would snuggle into my back while our father snuggled into Grischka's back and sometimes we would swap. We would always wrap our arms around each other as well and I will always remember how safe and cosy I used to feel" Mischka smiled.

"That's sweet, I bet your parents loved you both so much, especially because you're twins" Irina smiled. He nodded.

"Oh they loved us to bits! They would both come in at night and tuck us in with a kiss on the forehead. Sometimes as a treat our mother would give us warm milk to take to bed with us. M Either our father or our mother would tell us or read us a story while the other one stroked us to sleep and we both had a cuddly toy each. I had a rabbit and Grischka had a little lamb. We used to sleep with them as well" He whispered.

"That sounds nice" She smiled.

"It was…do you have any stories about when you were young?" He asked.

"Not very many but I do remember one time when my mother showed some kindness towards me. I was about fourteen and I'd decided to come out of my room because I could smell baking. I wasn't ever allowed any of that stuff but I liked to go and poke my head around the door just to see what it was so I looked into the kitchen to see what was going on and my mother had made some little cupcakes with icing on them. I plucked up the courage to go and have a closer look but I didn't realise that she was sat at the table reading a magazine so I jumped a little. She shouted at me and asked me what the hell I was doing so I explained that I just wanted to have a look at what she'd made but she wasn't having any of it. She got up and walked towards me with a look in her eye that scared me because I knew what usually came after that look. I backed away from her and I just remember telling her I was sorry over and over again. I was so frightened of her and I always trembled when she raised her voice. She slapped me across the face obviously without thinking and I yelped. She had never hit me like that before because that was always my father's job so even she was stunned. I just remember saying sorry over and over again before running back to my room. I burst into tears and curled up in the corner praying that my father wouldn't come in like he usually did after I'd been yelled at. After a while the door opened and my mother walked in. I was obviously frightened so I cowered away from her when she came towards me but she didn't shout or hit me again. She put one of the cakes on the floor next to me and touched my shoulder gently. I looked into her eyes and she just nodded at me before walking out and closing the door behind her" She said.

"Is that the only kindness she ever showed you?" Mischka asked. Irina nodded.

"Yes, nothing like that ever happened again" She said. She felt him hold onto her tighter.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I promise I will give you all of the kindness in the world" He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you Mischka, did your parents ever hit you?" She asked.

"No they never hit me or my brother. One time though, our mother was having a bad day and she was worrying about money more than usual. I went into the kitchen to ask if I could have my sippy cup filled up and she kind of muttered in a pissed of voice for me to do it myself so I went over to the sink and I just about managed to fill it up on my own with some difficulty. Then when I was trying to put the lid back on I accidently dropped it on the floor and spilt the water everywhere. My mother got up from the table and cornered me then she started yelling at me. I was so frightened that I couldn't even speak. All I managed to utter was sorry and I was trembling out of fear. She just kept on yelling until she realised that I was cowering away from her then she realised what she was doing and just hugged me. She told me she was sorry and helped me fill my cup up again" Mischka said.

"Oh Mischka, did that ever happen again?" Irina asked. He shook his head.

"No never" He smiled. He moved to kiss her neck gently and nibble on her ear.

"I like it when you do that Mischka" She purred.

"And I like doing it Irina" He purred back in her ear. She raised an eyebrow as she moved one of her hands up along his leg slowly.

"You know Mischka, I still haven't repaid you for taking your shirt off earlier" She whispered in his ear before nibbling on it. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm…no you haven't" He whispered. She moved so that she was on top of him and kissed him passionately. He felt her hand wander down his chest towards his underwear slowly. "You know you don't have to if you don't want to" He whispered.

"Oh believe me Mischka there is nothing I would rather do to you right now" She whispered. Then he felt her moving down under the covers so he lay back and just enjoyed what came next.


	6. Part Six

Part Six

The next morning Irina was the first to wake up. She woke up with her head on Mischka's bare chest. He was fast asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around her, making her smile to herself. She pressed small gentle kisses on his chest and nuzzled into his warmth. His skin was so soft; she could have snuggled up to him all day if she could have. She looked up at his face and watched him sleeping; he looked so content and serene. She moved a hand gently up and down his chest and stomach and snuggled into him. After a few moments he woke up and looked down at her.

"Morning handsome" She smiled.

"Morning beautiful" He whispered. She moved up to kiss him on the lips.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"I did thank you but then I did have you in bed with me" He smiled.

"Why thank you, I am glad that my…skills in certain areas have helped you" She grinned.

"I meant the cuddles but that certainly took it out of me as well" He laughed.

"Just as I intended then" She whispered, getting on top of him.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, kissing her slowly.

"Much better in your arms" She smiled.

"Good" He smiled, kissing her neck. He moved his hands down her back and slowly made his way up her tank top to touch her bra strap. "You wear your bra to bed?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes I do, why do you want to take it off?" She purred, raising an eyebrow.

"You know me Irina, I'm a gentleman. I wouldn't take it off without your permission" He smiled.

"Oh Mischka you go right ahead, I will certainly not stop you" She smiled. She felt his hands caress her back gently as he unhooked the strap. She kissed his neck as he pulled the straps down and tossed her bra off to the side.

"That's better, I have more room now" He grinned.

"Really Mischka is that your excuse?" She laughed.

"It was the only one I could come up with on such short notice" He smiled. As he moved his hands up and down her back he could feel some marks on her skin. He leaned over her shoulder to see what it was. "Where did you get those? They look fresh" He asked. She laughed.

"Mischka, that was you" She grinned.

"What? Oh Irina I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was doing it" He said.

"It's okay Mischka, it's a compliment really. At least I know I'm…good" She purred in his ear.

"Well you've certainly got that right" He whispered, kissing her gently.

"Why thank you Mischka" She whispered. She felt around underneath him and found that he had matching marks. "Well Mischka, it seems that you are just as amazing in bed" She laughed. He shook his head.

"What a fantastic combination" He smiled. She chuckled.

"What time is your performance?" She asked.

"Not for a long, long time" He whispered, flipping her onto her back playfully.

"Oh Mischka!" She cried. He kissed her on the lips passionately and smiled as he felt her hands moving lower and lower down his back.

"Irina you are very naughty" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't help the fact that you have nice assets Mischka" She whispered. He shook his head and ran a hand up her leg slowly. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "What time did you say your performance was?" She asked.

"Not for a while. It is far enough away for me to do you a couple of…favours" He grinned.

"Oh really? And what do these favours entail?" She asked.

"Well…" He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"That sounds lovely" She whispered, kissing him. Two hours later they were both naked and snuggled up together in bed. Mischka now had more marks to add to his collection and was led on his front while Irina kissed his back.

"That's nice" He whispered. She made sure to kiss every single mark on his back before snuggling into his skin and running her fingertips up and down his spine.

"Your skin is so soft and warm" She whispered, kissing along his spine and up the back of his

neck.

"Thank you, so is yours" He smiled, stroking her arm with his free hand. She played with his curls gently before leaning down and kissing his cheek.

"I love your curly hair" She whispered in his ear. He chuckled.

"Thank you sweetheart" He smiled. She laid her head on his back and snuggled him.

"I love it when you call me that" She smiled contentedly.

"Good" He smiled. After more snuggling Mischka decided to get out of bed and get ready. Irina admired him from the bed and watched as he put his clothes on. He caught her watching him and smiled at her. "You're so beautiful" He said.

"And you're so handsome" She smiled. He walked back over to the bed and sat down so that he could wrap his arms around her and kiss her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

"Irina, can I tell you something crazy?" Mischka asked, when they pulled away.

"Yes" She smiled. He looked into her eyes deeply.

"I…I love you" He said, stroking her cheek. She beamed back at him.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded.

"Really I do" He smiled.

"In that case, I love you too" She smiled.

"Oh Irina" He beamed before kissing her once more. When he eventually pulled away she yawned. "Are you still a little tired?" He asked. She nodded slowly.

"Just a little" She murmured.

"You don't have to get up just yet if you don't want to" He smiled.

"Thank you Mischka…mmmm this pillow smells like you" She murmured, snuggling into it. He smiled at her.

"I tell you what. When you wake up I'll make sure there's something yummy waiting for you on the table, yes?" He grinned. She nodded.

"That sounds lovely, thank you" She whispered. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome beautiful" He said.

"Mmmmm…my Mischka…my wonderful Mischka" She murmured, drifting off. He chuckled before getting up and leaving her to sleep. He closed the door quietly behind her and went out into the living room. Grischka was sat on the sofa sharpening his knives. When he saw Mischka he immediately got up and wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Mischka! I missed you!" He beamed.

"I missed you too Grischka!" Mischka smiled.

"Where's Irina?" Grischka asked.

"She went back to sleep. I wouldn't go in there, she's…not got any clothes on" Mischka said. Grischka raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really Mischka? Well I don't need to guess what you've been doing all morning or all night should I say" Grischka laughed. Mischka shook his head.

"Oh Grischka" He grinned.

"So are you two going to be sneaking off all day then?" Grischka asked.

"No I promise" Mischka smiled.

"I don't mind it you know. I'm happy for you" Grischka smiled.

"Thank you Grischka. Are you going to ask blindfold girl out today?" Mischka asked. Grischka nodded.

"I'm going to her trailer after breakfast" He smiled.

"Good well I hope it goes well" Mischka said. Grischka nodded slowly. "Anyway, I promised Irina that there would be something nice waiting for her so I'd better get cooking! What do you want?"

"I don't mind, whatever you're making" Grischka said. Mischka nodded and started making breakfast. As he turned around, Grischka caught sight of one of the marks on his back at the top of his shirt. "What is that?" He asked. Mischka looked over his shoulder.

"Oh…uh…" He trailed off.

"Is it from….?" Mischka nodded. "Oh wow" Grischka murmured.

"She has some on her back too!" Mischka laughed.

"Too much information! I know you're my twin and everything but really!?" Grischka cried.

"You asked" Mischka grinned.

"I suppose I walked right into that one" Grischka said. After a few moments of silence Grischka patted him on the back. "Good work though!" He laughed. Mischka shook his head and carried on cooking. Just as he was putting breakfast down on table the bedroom door opened and Irina stepped out in Mischka's dressing gown.

"I hope you don't mind" She smiled.

"Of course not, it looks good on you…as does everything" Mischka smiled. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the lips.

"Thank you my lovely Mischka. Morning Grischka" Irina smiled.

"Morning Irina, did you sleep well?" Grischka smiled. Irina nodded.

"Oh yes thank you, your brother definitely takes it out of me" She smiled, looking at Mischka.

"So I've heard" Grischka smiled.

"Did you sleep okay out here?" Irina asked.

"Yes I did. By the sounds of it I don't think I would have slept as well in the bedroom last night" Grischka laughed. Mischka came and sat down at the table next to Irina and kissed her cheek.

"I don't think you would have" Irina smiled. They ate breakfast and then Grischka went into the bathroom to shower. Irina snuggled up to Grischka and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I really do love you Irina" He whispered.

"I love you too Mischka" She whispered.

"That dressing gown really does look good on you" He murmured into her ear.

"Really? I am glad" She smiled.

"Are you wearing anything underneath that?" He asked. She shook her head slowly with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Only underwear…no bra or anything else" She murmured.

"You are naughty Irina" He grinned. He stroked her bare leg gently with one finger as she kissed him. She lay down and let him get on top of her as he kissed her neck again and again gently.

"I love you so much Mischka" She groaned. She loved the feeling of his skin against hers and it made her want him more.

"I love you too Irina. My darling and beautiful Irina" He murmured into her neck.

"I'm so glad I met you" She said.

"I'm so glad I found you" He smiled. He kissed her and felt her wrap her arms around his neck.

"Mischka?" Irina asked.

"Yes my darling" He smiled.

"Will you play with my hair?" She asked.

"Of course I will, come on" He smiled, sitting up. She lay her head on his lap and he played with her hair, kissing along her face occasionally. "Is your hair naturally black?" He asked.

"Yes, it's always been black" She smiled.

"It's pretty. It's so soft and silky" He murmured.

"Thank you" She said. The bathroom door opened and Grischka came out.

"I'm off to see blindfold girl" Grischka called.

"Okay good luck!" Mischka smiled. Grischka gave him a kiss and a hug then left.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to have a shower" Irina said.

"Mind if I join you?" Mischka asked.

"That sounds fantastic" She grinned. He picked her up, taking her by surprise and took her into the bathroom.


End file.
